


Maybe I can hear your heart beat loud, but I know it's in there.

by Inuniverse_Trash



Category: Making Fiends
Genre: Anyway Vendetta ate a lemon tart and hated it, Charlotte is some kind of frankenstein monster, F/F, Mentioning of scars and car accident and dead parents lmao, This isn't a sad story I just had this thought and went thats poggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuniverse_Trash/pseuds/Inuniverse_Trash
Summary: Song title from the song Cloud by New Politics, the story is not base on the song however, it's a funky tuneAU where Charlotte isn't exactly what Vendetta thought she was, but it's not like she bothered checking for answers either. Charlotte however has been falling apart, it seems...
Relationships: Charlotte/Vendetta (Making Friends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Maybe I can hear your heart beat loud, but I know it's in there.

Clamberg.

Grey.

Dull.

Malicious.

Vendetta.

Charlotte.

Annoyed.

It was the same cycle repeating over and over like cat and mouse, though the state of Clamberg showed little of the passing time it has been more than a year of Charlotte living here and her unwillingness to stride off of their usual routine. Vendetta could complain, but she was doing little to stray as well, making the same hideous fiends that still lack the capability to attack Charlotte, and Charlotte befriending new fiend one way or another as if mocking the Bulgarian.

"Tee hee," the cheerful girl smiles.

"Heh heh," the unlucky girl cocks her head back in annoyance, rubbing her neck as she rolled too far.

Make fiends.

Befriend them.

Annoy Vendetta.

Kick Charlotte out of the house.

The same old routine and mess with the same solution, but even then Vendetta doesn't know why she is pretty content with how things are going. Maybe it'll continue going like this until they become teens or even adults. She wouldn't mind having someone keep giving her a reason to continue making fiends, even if they are beginning to become annoying themselves with how little of the citizens left are returning the same reaction.

Go to school.

Chastise the teacher.

Push Marvin and take his seat.

Ridicule Charlotte for petting Grudge.

Maybe if it wasn't for the fact that Charlotte always continues going to school every day, even though there is no need to since education is barely enforced, is why Vendetta still goes as well. To see what moronic things the naive girl will put herself into, and how she would interact with the new fiends that Vendetta had unleashed onto the playground just for her to oh so enjoy and befriend. Vendetta couldn't help but crack a smirk, just thinking that maybe she'll finally break the girl.

But as usual, Charlotte dodged the fiends hijinks with pure naive luck and manage to self-destruct one by feeding it a cookie, mindlessly ignoring the blaze of destruction she has caused just to get a few climbs on the monkey bars. Vendetta crossed her arms and huffed her nose, but not all that surprising with the outcome. She just watched the girl and quietly curse her under her breath. "Stupid blue girl," she practically chanted, "always doing things so ignorantly and stupidly. There's no way that anyway can like someone so loopy and absurd as you-" her curse stopped as she caught a glimpse of a wonderful sight.

Just as Charlotte swung her arm to grab the next bar, she slipped and miss completely, causing herself to fall to the ground with barely enough reflex to have her hands out to catch herself.

Vendetta saw the whole thing and couldn't help but cackle, loud enough to let Charlotte hear. She walked over to rub it in some more, "Did your dumb hair get in your eyes or something?" she sneered until she noticed something out of place.

Charlotte nervously laughed as she cradled her left arm to her chest, probably trying to hide the pain. "I've never seen you climb the monkey bars before, it gets pretty tiring after a while!" she continued to chuckle, but it was more under her breath instead of her usual screechy laughter that would disrupt Vendetta's ears.

"Did you break your arm when you fell or something?" Vendetta voiced, though more of pointing out than of a place of concern, "At some point, I was starting to believe that you didn't have any bones."

That seem to have struck a nerve for whatever reason. because Charlotte held her limp arm close to herself as she forced a panic smile on her face, "N-No! Nothing broke! It'll be fine tomorrow, see? It's already getting better! That means tomorrow I'll be ready to play with you again Vendetta!"

"Fine, not like I'll stop-" Vendetta's eyes widen as she noticed velvet dripping from the sleeve of Charlotte's shirt, not realizing how badly she must have fallen then. "B-Blood?!" She yelped, surprising herself and Charlotte as she spins around.

"Tell the teacher that I went home for the day!" She smiled, but her eyes seem to be holding in delirium as she continued to hold her arm and ran off. Vendetta stood there, dumbfounded and shock that for the past year, that girl has done nothing but dodge every fiend and life-ending harbingers towards that girl and the only thing that Vendetta has seen that girl dropping a hint of fear is when she fell from the monkey bar today. What's the deal? Is it medicinal support she's afraid of paying? That would make sense, Vendetta doesn't recall having a clinic around the town.

Vendetta shrugged, looking at Grudge who just came out of the cafeteria when his clams and grape juice. She walked over to him and smack the tray out of his hands, "Come hamster, we are going home." Grudge grunted in dismay, but as he's told he picked up his owner and went on their way home.

\- - -

Unable to stop thinking about the fact that Charlotte could break anything but her mental fortitude, she became slightly uneasy that that girl knows how to take care of herself. Why does she care?! Well, probably because she would much prefer to be the cause of Charlotte's death instead of dying from some stupid infection. Vendetta sighed as she rubbed her temples, trying to reason herself on what to do.

That is until Grudge walked over with a medkit.

"Hamster, why are you holding that?"

"Grunt." He slightly shoved the medkit to Vendetta and pointed at the door.

"Are you worried about that stupid blue girl?" She muttered.

He shook his head and pointed at her with accusatory eyes.

Vendetta squinted before giving an exasperated sigh, "Look," she took the medkit from Grudge, "it's not that I care, far from it but if she kicks the bucket and it's from natural causes, I will be FURIOUS about it."

The hamster grunted, but after seeing how the two got along for a year now, he's noticed that Vendetta had grown too attach to Charlotte more than she lets on. But it's not like he'll say anything to get himself killed.

Vendetta walked towards the door and put her shoes on, Grudge trudged over and got on his fours as Vendetta climbed on his back like a horse, "We're just going there to make sure she hasn't killed herself yet." She explained herself, but Grudge rolled his eyes and began to walk over.

\- - -

The tiny house upon a neat small hill with bowing trees where the sky continues to be blue was a disgusting sight to be held, but Vendetta stomach the scenery and hops off her rodent henchman as she went to the front door and tried to open it. Locked, to her dismay. She tried knocking, in hopes maybe the grandma hag would come over since it isn't like Vendetta hadn't come over to Charlotte's place in the past before.

Surprisingly, no one responded. Troubled and a bit annoyed, Vendetta walked over to Grudge. He got his back legs and rolled up his arms to break down the door before Vendetta raised her hands, "Hey, hey! Do you want splinters again?! I'm not helping since you have all that fur, you furry moron!" she reprimanded before sighing, "let's just get up there and enter Charlotte's bedroom then leave." Grudge looked at the window she was pointing at and gave her a quizzical glare, "No! This isn't weird! Shut up and get there before I-" Grudge grumbled as he picks Vendetta up over his shoulder and jumps over to the rooftop to Charlotte's bedroom window.

Sighing, Vendetta turned herself and grabbed the medkit and was about to knock on the window to hopefully catch the idiot's attention, only to find something horrifying instead.

Charlotte had sewing materials strewn about the place, a cloth over her shoulder, and Buttons II, the failed fiend, was standing atop Charlotte's desk making chirps. Now that wouldn't be a problem if it _wasn't for the fact that she was sewing into her forearm._ Vendetta squirmed and found this to be worse than she thought, forget about dying from infections, Charlotte is just plain stupid and will die from natural selection!

"YOU IDIOT!" She screamed as she flung the window open from outside to force herself into Charlotte's room, startling the blue girl just as she was about to cut a thread with Buttons II help.

"H-How did you-?" Charlotte stumbled on her question yet had a questionable smile on her face as if that'll make up whatever nonsense she was doing.

"How did I?! What are YOU doing?!" Vendetta marched over, grabbing Charlotte's forearm as she wrestles for the thread and needle, "Don't you know how seriously STUPID you are being right now?!" She yelled, though struggling.

Charlotte gripped on the needle, however, "It's fine, it's fine! I've always done it this way, so you don't have to-"

"Wait- _YOU'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR HOW LONG?!"_ Now Vendetta was horrified of the fact she allowed such a dumb girl live long enough to do such horrifying acts, though it should amaze her on some level it was more than she could stomach, "Have you ever heard of bandages?! Who shoves needles into their body and think it'll be better-!" She cried, yanking the cloth that was over Charlotte's shoulder only to reveal something much worse.

Charlotte always wore a long sleeve dress, no matter the occasion or weather. It was something Vendetta never questioned, but the frilliness of it had always bothered her. But right now, Charlotte's right shoulder was exposed and Vendetta could guess why Charlotte always wore long sleeve clothes now. Her whole arm was covered in stitches and scarred tissues, something that would not belong on such a cheerful girl.

"Wha..." Vendetta was like a deer in headlights as Charlotte grabbed the cloth to shield her arm, put the thread between her teeth, and yank the thread herself.

"... We have lemon tarts baking downstairs, would you like some?" Charlotte tried to change the topic but it wasn't like it can change what Vendetta saw, the girl with pigtails covered her slack jaw as she rubbed her eyes, grumbling and then returning to give a hard glare.

"I hate lemon tarts, I hate you, and I hate not knowing." She muttered.

"Tee hee," Charlotte gave her signature laugh, "I'll tell you if you eat a lemon tart," she bargained.

Vendetta's skin crawled as she took a step back, disgusted with the existence of the blue girl but decided that she would rather know now than never. "I'll eat your disgusting tart if you hold your promise."

Charlotte's eyes widen as if she was expecting Vendetta to say something else, or she was hoping Vendetta would rather leave and let her be. She took a bit of air, shakily nodded, and continued to give a wry smile, "... Yeah, the tarts are really sweet and delicious! And also nutritious! I think you'll love them as much as I do, Vendetta~!" she cooed, but Vendetta can now see something she never thought she could see.

Charlotte is capable of feeling fear.

\- - -

This is the first time the routine had been broken. Vendetta is sitting down on her natural enemies sofa as she can hear Charlotte rummaging through pans and wares to collect the tarts. Vendetta tried to ready herself mentally, then questioned if she had ever had a tart before. Possibly not. But knowing that it's made by Charlotte doesn't sound appealing to her at all.

Charlotte finally reappeared, her hand carrying a plate full of-- Vendetta believed were the tarts-- yellow resemblances of a pie. "Sorry for taking too long, I had to prepare myself with what to say!" She nervously laughs, something uncharacteristic of the girl as she places the platter atop the coffee table, "but before that, eat up! Eat as much as you want!" she smiled, gesturing her hand towards her the desserts.

Vendetta cowered slightly, still unappealed by the tarts and the girl that made them.

Charlotte noticed and fretted, taking one from the platter and chomping down, "Mhm~! Delicious! It tastes like lemon and sugary gumdrop mountain goodness! Hey, try one with me Vendetta," she pushed the plate towards her friend, almost pleading for the other to take a bite.

However the Bulgarian flinched seeing Charlotte move slightly. Vendetta shut her eyes, remembering the moments that just played earlier with the gnarly scars and the stitch patterns adorn the frail girl's body. Charlotte noticed this and retracted her hand back, flushed but trying to keep her happy disposition. 

"Oops," She stuttered out, before playing with the locks of her hair as her eyes dart around the room, "don't worry! The tarts aren't going to bite you!" she tried to joke.

"I'm more worried that you might bite instead," Vendetta finally retorted.

Charlotte gasped before pouting, "Vendetta, I'm not a badly trained puppy! I wouldn't do anything like that!" she grumped, before blowing over into a playful giggle, "I really won't, promise!"

Vendetta finally budges and scoots herself over the edge of the sofa, reaching her hand out to take a tart and examined the treat. The crust was a sandy tan, the willing bit felt bouncy and cool, and it smelled overly sweet with that recognizable zang of citrus.

"I didn't poison-"

"Shut up, that's why I'm inspecting it."

Vendetta finally builds the confidence and took a bite of the tart, feeling her neck stand from the strange flavor she never had before. It was a bit much for her first time, quickly losing the confidence and placing the half-eaten tart back on the platter as she swallowed the tart. "What is this diabolical concoction," she muttered with an angry glare.

Charlotte seemed alarmed but took it as Vendetta not liking it in the end. "I'll figure something that you'll like someday!" She pointed out, still holding herself high.

Vendetta shook her head and leaned into the sofa, a whiff of powder sweetness emitting from it. This whole house reeks of sweets. "Whatever," she sighed, defeated, "just tell me what was that whole arm thing about earlier so I can leave." 

"Hmm," Charlotte hummed as she leans her head back, seeming adamant on not saying but sighing nonetheless, further from her character, "I don't... I mean... it's kind of hard to really explain unless I show it but-"

"Then show it," Vendetta ordered without much thought.

"E-Eh?!" Charlotte sounded surprised before feeling embarrassed, "A-are you sure?"

"Yeah," Vendetta groaned as she jutted her finger towards the blue girl, "show me before I change my mind, you idiot."

Charlotte nodded her head quickly, sitting by the coffee table in front of the sofa Vendetta is sitting on, as she tried to prepare herself. Charlotte then rolled up the sleeve of her right arm, until it got bunched up near her elbow and couldn't be rolled further. Her forearm revealed a crude stitch pattern, and it seems to have been the stitching she was working on earlier before Vendetta haphazardly stopped her.

Vendetta felt disgusted, but morbid curiosity began to spike as she began to take a closer inspection. "Why do you do this to yourself? It looks like it hurts a lot," she grimaced at the thought.

"I-It doesn't," Charlotte admitted, still showing her forearm, "it's- well, you don't know my whole story..."

Vendetta blinked before realizing she truly doesn't know Charlotte like she thought she did, even if they had been at each other's throats for the past year.

"... my whole body is like this, actually," Charlotte began to tell more, surprising Vendetta as it further piques her interest, "Grandma Charlene always told me to be careful with my body and when I'm with others, at first I didn't think about it but you know, this stuff becomes hard to hide over time."

"Show me the rest." Vendetta blankly said.

"What?"

"You said your body's like that, I want to see. Now." Vendetta huffed, "You can't think I'm that stupid to believe that right? Unless you prove it to me, that is."

Charlotte nervously chuckled as she glances around the room, then nodding as she succumbs to the situation. She rolled down the sleeve back to her wrist as she began to button the front of her dress.

"H-HEY, WAIT-" Vendetta finally caught on to how weird her suggestion was which cause Charlotte to pause, puzzled.

"But you said you wanted to see-"

"Yeah, but I didn't think this through, ok?!" Vendetta covered her face, obscured with annoyance and her ears bright red, "Just tell me when you're done so I can see, this is just weird and embarrassing."

"Right, right!" Charlotte blushed, now feeling self-conscious, even more, nervous seeing Vendetta avert her gaze. She continued to unbutton and slip her sleeve off either her shoulders, thinking this is enough but decided that seeing Vendetta's face would be too much, she turned her body around so her back is against, "I, uh, Vendetta! I finished so you can see it now!"

Vendetta tried to steady herself as she stirs on the sofa, looking at Charlotte and feeling her skin and gut crawl from the sight. No kidding, Charlotte's back was covered in scarred tissues and woken thread, some better than others, some seem to be fraying apart, however. Vendetta never noticed how small Charlotte's frame was, and how scrawny the sugar-filled girl really is until she saw the misshapen shoulders.

Vendetta slapped her face softly to try and think of something, before just asking the simple question, "How?"

"How what?" Charlotte replied, though her face continued to face away from the other.

"How is this even possible? Are you even... human?"

"..." Charlotte paused, taking a moment before shrugging, her scraggly shoulders rising as Vendetta watches, "I hope I am."

"... What even are you?" Vendetta finally asked a better question.

"Well," Charlotte gave another nervous laugh, something she's been doing often for the last hour, "it's a long story, I think."

\- - -

"There once was a little girl, that's me, who wanted to make friends.

She *had* two loving parents. She barely remembers what they were like, but her grandmother always stressed how kind they were.

Well, one day, that girl and her parents were in a car together and planned to go somewhere, but then an accident happened. Neither the parents made it, and the girl was close to making friends with ghosts that day.

But, oh gee my memories are foggy, I think men in lab coats took the girl in and made sure to keep her alive and it worked! So that girl has really good luck surviving such a scary car crash and getting to live with her grandmother and have pancakes for dinner every day now as her body is busy healing!

The thing is, though, the doctors mentioned that that girl is more supernatural than just a normal kid, so it's better to keep that little girl under lock and key.

Her grandmother at that time thought that was awful for such a young girl to witness all those things at such a young age, and now be helicoptered by strangers for the rest of her life! So she decided to make the girl pack her things and move somewhere that those weird strangers won't come and find them anymore.

It's a lot nicer here, I don't have to worry about getting too hot wearing all the extra layer to hide my skin, and since this place is ignored by those scary men, they won't bother coming here. So I- I mean, the girl thought living here is the best thing since slice jam toast! And... the best part is that that girl made a friend, her name was Vendetta and she always played with that girl and never cared for where she came from and what she looked like so... it was really fun. They played battleship together every now and then, did some cooking together, and go on the playground together, so the girl always had fun when she was with her friend."

\- - -

Charlotte clapped her hand as if she had closed her a storybook even though everything was oral.

"..." Vendetta covered her face, even though Charlotte's back is still turned away. Her head was pounding with questions, and her face was getting warm. This has to be because of that tart. "I'm not your friend."

"But I'm your friend!" Charlotte laughed, still not giving up on her title of being Vendetta's one and only friend.

"So," The pigtail girl brushed off the comment, "are you some kind of Frankenstein or zombie?"

"I guess I am," Charlotte shrugged, her shoulders jutting again, "but I like to be something else, though. Let's pretend I'm a pretty seashell instead," she pointed out.

"Fine by me," Vendetta snorted, loosening whatever anxiety she had just from earlier, "no wonder you don't cry when I throw rocks at you."

"Thanks for the rocks by the way!" Charlotte gave her gratitude, "I made a pretty collection of them, I might try and find a gift for you later."

"Don't." She sighed, stopping the girl from giving her any more surprises that might end up killing her one day, "... so wait, you already knew your parents are dead?"

Charlotte hummed, "Kind of. I don't remember anything that happened before the crash, honestly. Whatever memory I had before vanished, all I know is that I just want to have fun and make plenty of friends and pet puppies," she admitted, waving her hand, "ah, but I think they're lovely people though! If they were actually astronauts, it would be tons time neato! They aren't though, but that's ok. Space is really interesting."

"Mhm," Vendetta nodded, leaning over as she placed her hand to touch one of the myriads of Charlotte's scars.

"!!!" Charlotte back shot up, her hands on the back of her neck as she turned to look at Vendetta with shock and bewilderment, "... T-that scared me,"

Vendetta saw the shock on the girl's face and felt giddy seeing all the sides to Charlotte she didn't know was possible to see, "Deal with it, I want to touch more."

"Well," Charlotte stammered as she covered her mouth, "I don't mind as long as it's you, Vendetta."

The girl was vulnerable, meek, and weak right in front of Vendetta, who was always power-hungry to destroy the girl. Vendetta closed her eyes and exhaled, searching within herself that she isn't feeling it today. "That's good, then. Because only I want to be the only one to know this."

Vendetta moved aside on the sofa and began to pat the spot near her. Charlotte seems puzzled as she watched before realizing what the other was motioning for.

"It would be difficult to inspect if you stay on the floor." She coughed.

Charlotte smiled, sitting up as she plopped herself on the sofa, still holding the front part of her dress to her chest but allow her back to be against Vendetta. Amused, Vendetta began to trace the strange dents and carves of the zombie girl's back.

Charlotte couldn't help but giggle, "That tickles!"

"You literally sew yourself together, now it tickles?" She grunted but continued trailing the scars.

"Well, no one else touches them but me, so it's weird!" The blue girl stuck her tongue out, but continued to have a fit of laughter, "Even grandma doesn't help me with my sewing."

"It's not like I know how to sow either," The other mumbled, brushing her hair behind her ear as she continued to notice the patterns on her back, "how are you able to do this one?" she pointed, trailing across.

Charlotte paused before thinking the position of Vendetta's index, then clapped her hands, "Ah, that one! Basically, I prop a mirror behind me and then-" Charlotte began to wrap her hands against her neck, took a deep breath and snapped her neck into a 180 turn with a loud crack, but it doesn't seem she registered any pain, "like that!"

Vendetta felt as if her stomach just got punch seeing such a graphic image display before her eyes, covering her face and trying to remove it. "Great! Now turn it back you stupid girl! Show some decency!"

The girl pouted, "Even though you're touching my bareback?"

"What? It's not like I'm going to show you mine in return. I'm not giving anything up."

"That's not fun," Charlotte sighed, before turning her head back in place with a snap, "if it's just me doing this, then it's just you having fun!"

"Hey! It's not like I'm enjoying what I'm seeing!" Vendetta jumped, aghast with what the girl is saying, "I just- I'm just interested, that's it! You remind me of a find if anything."

"Oh?"

"Oh, what?"

"Did I remind you of the fiends you like to make?" Charlotte grinned playfully.

Vendetta felt something in her chest almost skip, "What!" She cried, "Of course not! They aren't as stupid or annoying as you!"

"Yeah, but I'm cute!" Charlotte countered, raising her fist in her own victory before laughing at herself.

"Say that again and I will deny it a hundred times."

"Tee hee,"

"Heh heh,"

"Hey, Vendetta,"

"... What, Charlotte?"

"Hm," Charlotte faced the other and gave a big smile, but it didn't seem pump of sugar like all the other times, "thanks for accepting me."

Vendetta tried to hide her own expression to not cause any misunderstanding. But the smile looked quite nice on her this time around. "One day, I will annihilate you."

"And I'll come back for a round of battleship!"

Vendetta sighed, "Yeah, but only one round though."

\- - -

Gloomy.

Maddening.

Fiendish.

Evil.

Vendetta.

Charlotte.

The days are becoming interesting, it seems.

**Author's Note:**

> I think my favourite thing is that Charlotte literally is the least lore driven character, and yet she has so much weird lore. It's kind of fun trying to put an explanation to her weird quirks but a lot of stories are just boohoo dead parents so I wanted to take a spin that she never knew her own parents and was basically a lab experiment because that's the dream baby
> 
> You can literally write so many weird AU's for Making Fiend and that might be what Imma do now


End file.
